1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly and optical imaging device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical imaging lens assembly and a compact optical imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element or a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure for compact electronic products have limitations in having a good balance between correcting aberrations and reducing the total track length.